


Gathered

by disastergays



Series: Seabreeze [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, also zelda and sidon have a Talk, boy oh boy politics, he is shit at it, link tries his best to adjust to normal life, now he has more children to be over-protective over, pops adopts all the stray cats though, so thats nice of him, you know what kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disastergays/pseuds/disastergays
Summary: Ganon defeated, and a tentative romance on the horizon, Link finds himself trying to figure out where he fits into the grander scheme of things. Things are rapidly changing around him, and adjustment is not easy.Link was not scared.He was a little scared.





	Gathered

The scrape of a clay bowl being slid to him across a wooden counter snapped Link’s mind back to his current task.

He dumped the dough out of the bowl and began to knead it, pressing the heel of his palms into it, spreading it thin, then folding the dough back in on itself and repeating the motions.

“Why are you so troubled by Sidon’s declaration of intent?”

Link glanced out of the corner of his eye to Zelda. She wiped her flour-covered hands on a tattered apron, and cracked Cuckoo eggs into another bowl, preparing the next dough for him to knead.

“I’m not bothered by it, “ he grunted, returning to his task at hand, “I do return his feelings, you know.”

Zelda raised a brow at him, and Link caved with a sigh, “I’m  _ not. _ Just… Our relationship won't last long.”

Adding in some flour, Zelda began mixing the ingredients together into something resembling dough. She paused briefly and inquired, “Why do you think that?”

“We’re… Different.”

Zelda snorted a laugh, “Good to see your eyes are still working the way they should.”

“I wasn’t referring to just our races.” Link was probably being a bit too rough with the dough, he couldn't bring himself to care, “Sidon will outlive me.”

“Yeah, he will. By quite a sizeable margin at that.” Zelda conceded, adding a bit of water to her mixture.

“I… It's selfish.”

“Why do you say that?”

Link felt his shoulders slump, “He’ll outlive me. It's not fair to just take all that time from him, and just leave in a blink, if our relationship even lasts that long. It’d be like marrying a damn dog.”

“You don't give Sidon any credit,” Zelda countered, “He is a smart man. I’m sure he already knows of the aging differences between our people. Yet still, he cherishes you enough to try and be with you despite that.”

“Sidon has the worst case of tunnel vision I have ever seen.”

He could hear Zelda scoff beside him, though she didn't say anything else on the subject. Link could practically feel her eyes rolling from where he stood though.

Pursuing the relationship would be selfish.

Sure, it  _ could _ be nice while it lasted, but even if they stayed together until Link’s death, Sidon would have centuries ahead of him.

It’d largely be a glorified fling. In the back of his mind, he figured Sidon wouldn't really be one for a fling.

Would he not be saving him the trouble of grieving if Link just refused his courtship now? Obviously it would. Link should refuse the courtship. He would. It’d be better for Sidon. They could still remain close friends; he could give the amulet back.

“If Sidon were to be wed tomorrow, would you truly be fine with it?” Zelda inquired, her tone dancing on the line between inquisitive and coy.

“Of course I would.” If Sidon was happy, he would be happy.

He  _ would. _

“That’s a lie and we both know it.” She responded, pausing her hands to actually stare at him.

Link would never get in the way of Sidon’s happiness. If he decided to marry someone else tomorrow, Link would be fine. It’d be better, even, than ending up with the glorified fling they’d be.

He’d have to marry someone else after he died anyway, might as well speed up the process and save him the grieving now. That way he wouldn't be so attached.

What kind of half-assed relationship would they have anyway?

Sidon was such a good man; he was passionate and wore his heart on his sleeve. Surely he’d be affectionate and would require a similar return. The Prince just reeked of the sort that would constantly hug or have an arm around his lover.

Just the thought of it sent a shiver down his spine. He couldn't do that. He couldn't  _ be _ that.

By the Goddess he wanted to. But... It just wasn't something Link believed he was capable of.

He loathed physical affection. Link could barely stand to be touched. Let alone hugged.

Sure, he tolerated it from some. Yet even then, the feeling of something wrapped around him, enclosing him into a trap… It would take a lot out of him. And that was with someone he trusted.

He trusted Sidon, but he wasn't sure if he would get that Link couldn't do a lot of physical affections that he might want to do. It’d be a mess.

Someone who was so jaded he couldn't even accept most hugs without feeling like he was being suffocated and trapped, with someone whose compassion and understanding was deeper than he could even comprehend?

It was a recipe for disaster, one Link was painfully aware of.

“I’ll have you know the dough is thoroughly dead. You don't actually have to kill it, you know.”

Link jolted from his thoughts and snapped his head to Zelda. She smiled a bit when he stared at her, and moved to gingerly place her hand on his, “I know you're scared.”

Link was  _ not _ scared.

He was a little scared.

“It's alright. You’ll figure it out, you’re  _ Link - ” _

Link felt the cold sting of bitterness steep in, “ _ The Hero of Hyrule _ , yes, I am aware of the title.”

“ - My dear friend who is one of the bravest and smartest people I have ever met. I know you’ll know what to do when the time is right.”

Silence settled between them as Link mulled over Zelda’s words. From anyone else he’d take it as needless posturing, cozying up to his favor with the desire to gain something from him. Be it status, or a reward of some sort, even in the short weeks that had passed since Ganon’s defeat, Link had been all too aware of folks pathetically attempting to cozy up to him. He hated it.

This was Zelda though, so he trusted her enough to take the words at face value.

Even if he did feel they were rather exaggerated.

“Did you receive any news back from that cook you mentioned?”

Link set the dough he had been kneading into the bowl again and covered it with a thin cloth, “No. I sent it three days ago, he likely just received it.”

Zelda worried her bottom lip between her teeth, “Do you think we would be able to get enough food for the meeting next week without him?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure? I don't know of any other cooks.” Before Link could bring up his own cooking she swiftly and precisely cut him off, “We are  _ not _ using your cooking.”

He scoffed.

“I suppose I could try and cook everything… Maybe you could pin up some flyers for cooks at a few stables? I know you like making your rounds to the ones around Hyrule field anyway.”

Link shrugged, “Sure. Achak likes the exercise.”

With a chuckle, Zelda slid him a bowl of new dough to knead, “If it keeps him from terrorizing the goats, it sounds like a win for all.”

“I’m just… So worried on how this will play out.” Zelda continued as she started up another mixture. “I mean, I haven't really been outside of the castle in a hundred years, so much has changed… Their cultures must be different. Could we truly reunite our peoples again after so long?”

Link didn't think she would find trouble from anyone. Everyone knew she had been holding back Calamity Ganon these last hundred years, she’d be celebrated as just as much of a hero as he was. And she’d actually deserve it.

She fought with evil incarnate for a hundred years; Link took a nap. If anyone should be crowned the Hero of Hyrule, it should be her.

“Do you think uniting everyone under one banner would even  _ be _ beneficial anymore? Would it be better to focus on trade and partnerships?” She sighed, “Do you think they resent me?”

“Why would they? You kept them safe.”

“If I hadn't failed a hundred years ago-”

Zelda was cut off when Link grabbed her hand, “We both did. In the end you saved my life, the Master Sword,  _ and _ Hyrule. You are far from a failure.”

The smile she gave was hesitant, but it appeared genuine enough for Link to release her and go back to kneading the dough. Silence spanned between them as they continued to get the dough ready to be placed in the stone oven. With the amount of work being done on the castle, Zelda took it upon herself to bring the workers food. Bread wasn't extravagant, but it was filling.

The added therapeutic bonus it always gave her seemed to be just an added side effect.

 

* * *

 

The last days of summer were holding on to Hyrule with an iron fist. It was disgustingly hot. The kind of hot where if he was still traveling, he’d spend the day at a pond, or Zora’s domain if it were close enough.

Would he be able to make the trek out to Zora’s domain before the gathering? Link chewed idly on his cheek, probably not.

The Hylians that had been hired to help rebuild the castle and Hyrule Town were scattered around the territory, so Zelda and he had to go throughout the whole town and castle to give everyone their lunch.

It was tedious and more socialization than Link cared to have. Since Zelda was doing it though, his damn sense of duty demanded he follow and assist where he could. Plus, she wouldn't have been able to carry all the bread on her own.

Bolson wasn't even around. At least he and Link had come to an understanding about chatting.

It wasn't that Link disliked speaking with the workers, but there were so  _ many _ of them. Being friendly to all of them, though none of them were actually rude, was exhausting. Plus half of them didn't really get that he was a man of few words.

The castle was coming along fantastically even so. Already it was habitable enough to provide shelter from the elements, not to mention much cleaner. There were still walls down completely, and areas of the castle that had holes in the roof, or in some cases, didn't have one at all. But it was going to be in surprisingly good shape for next week.

Zelda was still worried about it. She worried about a lot of things though, so Link just let her work through it on her own. He would not intervene unless he felt he needed to.

The grind of mechanical gears snaked into Link’s left ear. Without a moment of hesitation, Link dropped the bread he was holding and pulled the Master Sword out, pushing Zelda behind him in the same motion.

He didn't have his shield or bow on him, but he’d be able to draw the Guardian’s fire away from Zelda enough that he could hack off its legs and kill it that way. It was slow and dangerous, but he’d done it before.

The monstrous machine whirred as its spindly spider legs moved the central hub forward. It paused for a moment, looking at them, then continued on its path.

Right.

The Guardians were no longer evil.

Link let out a shaky breath. It took a moment for him to collect himself enough to actually convince himself it was safe to put his sword away. Ignoring the violent tremble in his wound up muscles, he sheathed the Master Sword, and turned to Zelda.

Her brows were furrowed, lips drawn tight in a line. “Link…”

He had dropped the bread.

Link looked down at his feet where half of the bread they spent the morning making was now covered in dust from the dirt at their feet. Fuck.

“I’m sorry.” He crouched down and began gathering the bread back up. They didn't really have much of a purpose now, but he didn't want to just leave the loaves there.

He was surprised when Zelda crouched down and helped him gather up the fallen food, “It's alright. We can feed it to the goats and Cuckoos, I’m sure they’d love it.”

Link didn't respond, too absorbed in the white hot shame creeping up the back of his neck. He had been so scared just  _ hearing _ the damn things, Hero of Hyrule his ass. The persistent trembling in his fingers was just an annoying reminder of his terror.

Zelda placed the last loaf in the woven basket and pushed to her feet, extending a hand down to help Link up. He took it and dusted off his knees when he steadied himself on his feet.

The barns and coops were the first thing to actually be built when the construction efforts began. It allowed them to house goats and cuckoos so they could have not only a steady supply of food, but also provide some extra income by selling the excess byproducts.

Link was getting sick of eggs and cheese though.

Zelda took the ruined basket of bread and when they reached the goat pen unceremoniously started dropping slices into the trough that fed the animals. They honked and bleated as they stumbled over each other to get at the new food.

A whicker from the barn drew Link’s attention. Having a place to house Achak was nice, so he wasn't underfoot when working, but the horse loathed the stables. His head popped out the window of his stable and shook his head with a snort.

Link laughed and deciding to take the opportunity to distract himself, he jogged to the barn and unhooked the door keeping the stallion inside. Achak wasted no time letting himself out, barely giving Link a chance to grab his shoulder and slow him down. If he was going to be out, Link may as well ride him. But that’d require his saddle and bridle.

Link stepped inside the stable to grab them, letting Achak mosey his way over to Zelda.

He had warmed up to her rather fast, though Link had the sneaking suspicion that Zelda had been coming out to feed Achak apples on nights she had her nightmares.

With the saddle and bridle under his arm, Link emerged from the barn and picked his way back to where Zelda was, giving the Cuckoo pen a respectable berth. He ignored the laugh that got from her; they were far better warriors than he. Link wasn't stupid enough to get too close. Not again.

“Oh no you don't, that's for the goats you pig.” Zelda made a shooing motion at Achak, who had apparently found the goat’s trough appetizing looking.

He reeled his head back and snorted at her, though dipped his head back over the gate to steal some more, much to the obvious ire of the goats. Zelda gave his shoulder a shove, pushing the stallion back a few steps.

He exhaled from his nose sharply and shook his mane, though decided it wasn't worth the effort and returned to Link. The horse’s nostrils flared as he nudged at Link’s pocket, then snorted when he detected no apples.

Link rubbed Achak’s crest idly, using his nails to pick out any dirt clumps he found. He needed a bath. Maybe they could stop by one of the rivers, Link certainly wouldn't turn down a chance for some fresh water. The water at the castle was stale. Even though there was a lot of water around the castle itself, it was tainted by Malice, or  _ something, _ and just didn't do it for him like spring water.

Perhaps he had gotten spoiled in his adventures.

He heaved Achak’s saddle onto his white flank, then reached under and pulled the buckle taught around his stomach.

“Oh, Link?”

He straightened and peered over the decorated saddle. It took a moment, but Link spotted Zelda by the cuckoo pen, she broke apart the ruined loaves and threw the crumbs in for the heathen fowls.

“Have you seen… Pops, was it? His presence makes some people uneasy, and I wanted to see if maybe introducing them properly would help.”

It was a lost cause, Link was sure. Pops had no desire to entertain anyone’s fears, least of all total strangers. He did like Zelda a lot though; maybe she could coerce him into it. Who knew?

“Last I saw him he was sleeping with some cats by in my quarters.”

She chuckled and leaned against the pen’s wooden fence, “He sleeps in there more than you do, is it really  _ your _ quarters at this point?”

Link grunted, she had a point, though he’d never admit that out loud. He rubbed Achak’s neck and slid on his bridle, adjusting it until it fit comfortably around his mouth and ears. Finished, Link made his way to Zelda’s side.

“What do you think my father would do? He held gatherings all the time with the other races.” She sighed, “I wish I had paid more attention to him.”

Link shrugged.

“The castle is coming along so well, but what if it’s not enough? Do you think it’ll be in poor taste to invite them here without it in perfect condition?”

Link placed his hand on her shoulder, “It’ll be fine, and you’ll do fine. You're smart, brave, and you care about the future of Hyrule so much. Anyone could see that, and they’ll respect you for it, if nothing else.”

She covered his hand with her own, giving it a gentle squeeze, “I know.”

 

* * *

 

This was obnoxious and unnecessary.

Zelda had to know that. He looked ridiculous; surely she would know that the representatives from the other races knew what he looked like. He didn't need to be paraded around in some flashy costume.

It didn't even fit him right.

Link drew in a breath, held it, and then released the air through his mouth. It was ridiculous, but it made Zelda feel better about tonight’s meeting, so he could put up with it for one night.

_ One _ night.

Then this shit burns.

He could feel Pop’s eyes drill holes into his back. All right, he wouldn't burn the damn thing, but he wouldn't wear it again. Ever. At the very least get him some monkey suit that  _ fit _ him.

Link pulled back the cuffs around his wrists, thumbing the cufflink through the hole and smoothing it out. The outfit was nice enough he supposed, though clearly meant for someone far taller than he.

It was a ceremonial outfit, one that would be bestowed to a decorated war hero, complete with ribbons and badges of honor over his heart. He didn't deserve any of them, but Zelda insisted he wear them anyway. Even if he didn't see himself as a hero, he was one to many people.

Those that saw him as a hero needed to brush up on their history. They evidently were unaware of the mess he caused a hundred years ago.

He smoothed down the lapels of his blue coat, sizing up the broken reflection in the mirror. Or, what was left of the thing. It was missing over half of the glass, and was just a cracked mess. It functioned well enough; Link didn't really care what he looked like.

He could concede that the monkey’s suit would be appealing on someone it actually fit. The cuffs and collar were trimmed white, with gold floral motifs and triforce accents to bring the look together. Can't let anyone forget what Hylians were known for, being the chosen fucks to get shot into the sky while the rest of the races had to suffer some war.

He turned to face his bed, or rather the wolf sprawled out on it, “Presentable?”

Pops rolled onto his stomach, careful of the calico beside him, and sneezed.

Well that was as good of a reaction as any, he supposed. He left the mirror and gave the old wolf a gentle rub between his ears; Link supposed he should head down to the ballroom now. It was still early for arrivals, but Zelda likely wanted him at her side when they did arrive.

Before he could even get to the door, the wooden thing swung open with enough force to knock a man cold. The loud bang echoed through his room, and likely the castle, scaring away the cat that had been curled up next to Pops. The wolf watched it go, then huffed and turned away from the princess, pouting like the overgrown baby he was.

“Princess?”

Zelda ignored him, instead flitted about the room. Her hands were fisted in her blue gown with such a vigor Link was a bit worried she would rip it right off.

“Zelda.”

She paused and turned to look at him. She was a mess. Link thought  _ he _ was nervous. In a blink, Zelda grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the room and along the hall that led to more stairs up to her room.

Not even hesitating, she dragged Link up the flight and into her chambers. She shouldered open the wooden door and pulled the chair from her desk with a foot. After pushing Link down in it, she began to flit around the room like a caged bird.

She wasn't going to hear anything in this state, so Link just remained silent and waited. She clearly had something in mind that would likely become evident. Sure enough, in the drawer to his right, she pulled out a brush and a jar of some vaguely yellow substance.

Zelda pushed the chair closer to the desk, and pulled out the band that secured Link’s hair in place. His blonde locks flopped down in a mess fit for a nest. Link shrugged at the scowl she aimed at him through the mirror propped up on the desk.

Link vaguely remembered Zelda mentioning doing something with his hair a few days ago, guess she came through on that.

He tensed the moment the brush touched him, anything close to his neck was unnerving, and he hated it. Even so, he remained still for her.

She was gentle with each stroke, even when running into a particularly nasty knot. Even through his thick hair, Link could feel the brush treble when it touched his scalp, “Zelda?”

The brush paused for a moment, then continued with a soft sigh, “I know, you can probably feel me shake.”

“Why are you so frightened?”

“I…” Zelda trailed off, though the brushing continued.

Link was patient in waiting for a response; he remained silent and gave her the time to think her answer over.

Eventually, it did pay off, “I failed… Thousands of people died because I couldn't use what should have been my birthright. Everyone knows what happened, the massacre, how I failed not only the people… But the Champions too.”

Zelda swallowed and continued, “How can I expect them to trust me as a Queen, or a trading partner, if I could not protect them when I was needed most? Because of my inadequacies, people lost their family. Who would want to set relations up with a woman who could not do the  _ one  _ job she was born to do?”

“You kept Calamity Ganon sealed away all this time. You fought a  _ hundred _ years for them.” Link retorted, anyone who wouldn't want Zelda as an ally was a special kind of dumbass.

“But I could not keep the monsters and Guardians at bay. I know they’ve killed thousands more, maybe even millions. If I had succeeded, that wouldn't have happened. The Guardians would have been our allies, not enemies.” She drew in a deep breath and let it out, tickling the significantly less messy blond mop.

“ _ Urbosa _ would still be alive.”

Zelda placed her hand on Link’s shoulder, and braced herself on it to keep standing in her grief. Through his shoulder, Link could feel the shake of her arm, straining under the pressure.

He reached back and intertwined their fingers. “You could not have known what it could do.”

“I-I miss her so much. I miss them all so much.” Zelda’s words came out strained, her attempt to keep from crying was not very convincing.

Link gave a reassuring squeeze, “I know. They’re proud of you.” His voice softened, “They did not die angry, well, Revali might have, but he was always angry right?”

Zelda sniffled and breathed out a weak chuckle, “At you maybe.”

There was another squeeze on Link’s hand, then Zelda pulled back and returned to brushing his hair. A comfortable silence filled the room, though Link could feel that Zelda was still upset. Unless she decided to speak to him of it, he would not press her.

The brush ran smoothly through Link’s hair now. Zelda placed it on her desk and grabbed the jar, taking a scoop of it before returning the item to the desk.

“It’s been so long since I’ve had to talk to people. I…” Zelda laughed softly, “I freeze sometimes, and just don’t know how to speak anymore.”

Link watched her rub the honey-like substance between her hands then used her fingers to slick his bangs out of his face. “Our workers have been so patient with me, thank the Goddess, but if I freeze up during a normal conversation, what hope do I have in a political one? I’m barely able to return to my duties as a Princess, let alone a  _ Queen _ .”

Link didn't have a proper answer for her. The leaders of their respective races would surely understand, but he knew she would have to entertain more than just them. Even if not tonight, she would eventually. The general public would be less forgiving, this he knew as fact, given he was often in a similar situation. 

Though he had the luxury of being able to avoid the general populous. He was a warrior, and those that would take issue with his silence were not the sort that needed a hired sword.

Zelda was strong, if there was anyone that could make this work, it would be her. Of that, Link was sure.

He closed his eyes when the brush was used to evenly distribute the goop Zelda was styling his hair with. It had been a while since his hair bad been knot-free, much less brushed. It was nice. 

“How do you do it? You've gained the trust of so many.”

Link opened his eyes and frowned slightly, “Actions speak louder than words ever will.”

Zelda fell silent after that, mulling over his words probably. Or perhaps concentrating on his hair for now. Either way, she seemed content enough with his answer, for the time being at the very least.

There were sharp tugs occasionally on the back of his scalp, before he could question the Princess, she pushed his head so he was looking down. He sighed, but let her continue. From the mirror situated on her desk, he could see that Zelda was braiding his hair, explaining the tight feeling he had where his hair was being pulled taught.

After another minute of silence, Zelda stepped back, “There.” 

Link turned to the side to get a better look at what she did with his hair. It was all slicked back, pulled into a tight braid that started at the back of his skull, and went down to just above his shoulder blades. Was his hair really that long? 

He rubbed his chin, and regarded the tiny mirror fully. He looked like a different person. Link was so used to seeing himself with his hair covering his forehead, and the long chunks that always seemed to find their way out of his ponytail to hang in front of his ears. With neither of them obstructing his face, he felt almost naked. Without the fringe to hide behind, it left him open, vulnerable, even.

Link didn't like it.

Zela rubbed his shoulder, likely sensing his discomfort, “You look very handsome.”

In response, he scrunched his nose up and stuck his tongue out, drawing out a laugh from Zelda. Her mood appeared to have brightened, so Link decided to let his qualms with this new hairstyle go. He would return to the comfort of familiarity after the gathering was over.

“Come on, I want to make sure we are both in the throne room before anyone arrives.” Zelda urged and took a step back, giving Link room to stand once more. 

She was already out of the room by the time Link straightened out his clothes, though Pops was sitting near the door in her stead. 

“Going to suffer through the politics with me?” Link inquired with a scratch behind the wolf’s ear. 

It flicked, and Pops scoffed. Link chuckled and followed the canine down the stairs, only to watch as he ditched him to retreat to the comforts of Link’s bedroom. 

_ Of course not. _ Though Link found it hard to be irritated at him, frankly if given the choice he would have done the exact same.

Zelda’s voice rang through the castle, she was calling for him. He gave his room one last baleful glance, then squared his shoulders to take his place at Zelda’s side. It was going to be a boring night.

At least Sidon would be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who got this thing out after making you guys wait for a million years? That's right, this dude. 
> 
> I know Sidon wasn't in it, but he'll be in the next part, I promise! I really needed to flesh out and develop what Link's and Zelda's relationships are in this series. 
> 
> That, and it was just getting too long to reasonably be one part, so I'm splitting it in two. The preparation for the first part, and the actual gathering and Talk for the next chapter. Hopefully you guys liked this, and I hope you guys will like the next part too! All your comments have been giving me a ton of motivation and they absolutely make my day! 
> 
> Come scream at my [tumblr](https://breathofthegay.tumblr.com) if you want, I welcome it


End file.
